Pasta and Oysters
by Yami's Girl 117
Summary: Gill constantly finds himself flustered in the presence of either Molly, Chase, or even both. But when Molly invites him to a dinner at her house, will he be able to keep his straight laced composure, or give into the desires that have been haunting him. Threeway smut oneshot, MollyxGillxChase.


Well, hello , it's so lovely to be posting on here after so so long. So I present to you a oneshot that I've been working on for quite some time. It's based off the characters Molly, Gill, and Chase from tumblr's HMMasterlist. I apologize for the weird spacing, it looks a lot better on tumblr.

Enjoy~

_**Pasta and Oysters**_

Gill let out a sigh, running a hand slowly down his face as he dropped the approved papers into his 'out' box. He had been swamped with work, a pile of papers taunting him as they sat in their 'in' box. At times, he would swear the pile would just magically increase, but the idea was quickly shaken from his mind. It was silly, right? Magic, pfft, that only existed in the minds of the two nutcases who claimed to be a witch and a wizard. Although, he had to admit, he did find his wallet under his bed just like the fortune teller had told him… Lucky guess.

But none the less, Gill knew why he was overloaded with work. It wasn't because of magic or it being the busiest time of the year or even because his father was out of town.

The reason was distraction.

For the past couple of days, Gill had been receiving visitors, two visitors, the same two visitors, each at different times. Sometimes they would both be there, making it absolutely impossible for Gill to finish his work.

But what made it worse was not the fact that he never has a moment to himself, but the fact that each time they would visit, he would become utterly confused, his feelings scattering in different directions to the point where he wasn't able to grasp onto one and identify what it was.

He let out another sigh, images of the two flashing through his mind. Molly; the energetic farmer who had a just as energetic wild side. There was something about the way she flirted with him that made Gill want to pin her down against his desk and give in to his desires. And Chase; the cocky chef at the Brass Bar. He frustrated Gill to no end, unable to rid his mind of the smug look the amethyst eyed man displayed when pressing Gill's buttons. And yet, this frustration made him all the more attracted to the man; to subject himself to the carnal lust hidden deep within the man's amethyst pools.

But if being attracted to two people wasn't hard enough, then the fact that the two even flirted together with him was. It was as if they had planned it, flirting with one another, literally alternating between themselves and him like a choreographed dance.

Gill felt as if his mind was going to explode, a small frown appearing on his face as he noticed he had doodled on Kasey's Home Extension Request. He laid his pen down and shuffled all the papers on his desk into a pile. He was too distracted for work. And it was already 5:30 in the evening, having promised Molly he would visit her at 6.

Standing up, Gill let out one final sigh before locking up his office. "Tch, figures." He said to himself. "Of course the one day those two didn't visit, I wasn't able to get any work done."

* * *

The sound of two polite knocks against Molly's wooden door resonated through Gill's ears as he patiently waited for the brunette, if you wanted to classify her strange hair color as such, to answer. His eyes flickered to the door handle as he heard it turn, his gaze looking up. However, instead of meeting the familiar warm eyes of the young farmer, a pair of beautiful, yet noxious amethyst ones greeted him, matching the small smirk on the owner's face.

"Gill." Chase spoke, offering him a slight nod, acknowledging his presence.

"Chase." Gill responded, quirking his brows, his face almost emotionless.

The two stared at each other for a long moment, before their standoff was cut short by a familiar female voice.

"Gilly! You're here!" Molly came to her door, a smile on her face as she dried her hands on her apron. "I told you he'd come, Chase." She nudged the man next to her, waiting for Gill to come in so she could close her door and lock it.

Gill stepped inside her house, standing only a few feet from the enterance, unsure of what part of the young farmer's house to settle in. Feeling a hand on his back, he turned his head to see Molly, slightly nudging him to walk.

"Might as well take a seat in the kitchen, I'm almost finished cooking anyway." She spoke as they walked to the aforementioned room, Molly gesturing to the chair at the table. Gill hesitated for a moment, stopping mid-step before turning to the girl as she walked back towards the stove.

"Would you like me to help with anything?" He asked her, feeling a bit obliged to do something other than sit and wait.

Without turning around, Molly shook her head, her auburn locks bouncing as she plainly said "no." The blonde let out a small huff, before taking a seat, taking a moment to preen himself as if to recover from the sudden feeling of helplessness.

"She won't even let me oversee her cooking." Chase said from next to the girl, attempting to peer inside the pan and instead receiving a nudge from her elbow, sending him off to take his seat at the end of the table.

Gill's eyes narrowed as he noticed the chef angled towards him, his head resting in his hand and a small smirk painted on his face. The way the Chase's violet eyes stared into his own left Gill with a sort of uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. A normal person would never stare at someone with that kind of look in their eyes, but then again whoever said Chase was normal?

Gill's close scrutiny of the chef ceased, adverting his eyes as he brought a hand up to adjust the tie around his neck. He could feel Chase staring, the blonde's eyes glancing over to the other man every few moments, the discomfort increasing.

"What?" The young, office administrator finally snapped, arms crossed over his chest as his icy sapphire orbs glared into Chase's glimmering amethysts.

A simple shrug was the man's only response before his attention moved onto something else; particularly loosening his already opened collar, the V of his shirt increasing in length and width as he undid the next button. Gill's lips pursed before settling into a fine line as he tried to make sense of Chase's erratic behavior, wondering how much the borderline alcoholic had to drink before he arrived to this dinner party of sorts.

"Alrighty! Almost done." His eyes flickered over to the cheerful farmer, watching as she carefully placed a few dishes on the table. His gaze locked with hers for a brief moment, before she turned back to the stove. A small grimace came to the blonde's face, wondering if he was just imagining things, or if both Molly and Chase had the same look in their eyes. Something just seemed off, and he was wary on whether he wanted to find out exactly just what.

Turning around once again, Molly sat a few dishes of food on the table before pulling her apron off. Gill felt his face heat up, trying his best not to stare at the young farmer. He snuck a few glances, taking in the outfit she had been concealing under the apron. She had on a pink tank top that fit her perfectly, the little bit of material on top defining the curves of her breasts, almost as if it was a part of her skin. The tank top stopped right above her naval, leaving even more of her skin exposed. And if that wasn't enough, the robust rancher donned a pair of jean shorts that would put Daisy Duke to shame, the denim hugging her curves and stopping short enough to leave any hungry admirers wanting for more.

Swallowing down his nervousness, Gill began tugging at the tie around his neck, loosening it after a sudden wave of heat came over him. Quickly looking over to Chase to see if he had been ogling Molly himself, Gill was taken by surprise as his gaze met the chef's, that smirk still dancing on his lips as he observed the blonde man. Blinking, Gill's eye began darting around the room before noticing Molly walking towards where he was sitting, the way she carried herself causing a small stir in the pit of his stomach. He knew she was doing this on purpose, Molly fully aware that he had interest in her. It wasn't that she was taunting him, as if showing him what he couldn't have, but rather slightly teasing him, messing with his head to get him all hot and bothered, like his current state.

Resting his head in his hand, Gill opted for staring at the surface of the wooden table, tensing up a bit as he felt the titian haired woman standing behind him, setting a few things on the table.

"Oops!" He cocked a brow, hearing her voice followed by the clattering of a piece of silverware on the floor. Gill pushed his chair back, about to bend down to pick it up before the farmer stopped him.

"I got it, don't worry." She said in her silky smooth voice, dropping to her knees and reaching under the table where the utensil had fallen.

His head in his hand once again, he saw a flash of her hair moving in the corner of his eye, eyebrows shooting up as he felt a hand on his leg, the girl using his upper thigh as support to stand. However, Gill's breath caught in his throat as his eyes widened, feeling her hand slide down and

"Ack!" He yelped, unsure of if what happened was real or not. Before he knew it, Molly was across the kitchen, digging in her drawers to replace the utensil that had fallen. He blinked, blushing madly as he felt a tightening feeling in the area her hand had found itself on.

"Hey Mols, I think you dropped a spoon over here." Chase spoke, pushing his chair back a few feet. Molly turned, quirking a brow with a small smirk of her own as she came over to the table, bending down to look.

A wickedly, mischievous grin appeared on Chase's face from the view in front of him, granting him a mixed look of disgust and 'you pervert' from Gill. After what seemed to be a few, rather long moments of searching for the supposed spoon that fell, Molly came back up from under the table, taking a seat on Chase's lap.

"I couldn't find it."

"No?" He asked, his chin resting on her shoulder, smirk still plastered across his face.

Molly shook her head, Chase pursing his lips briefly before speaking again. "Welp, my mistake." He said, moving his chin back just in time as the girl flew into the air off his lap, grabbing her behind as she let out a small giggle. Chase brought his hand up to his mouth, kissing the tips of his fingers at the girl as if she were a gourmet meal he had prepared.

Gill frowned as a new feeling began to make itself known inside him, a bit of jealousy and possibly…envy?He shook his head, attempting to rid himself of any thoughts or feelings of the scene that had played out before him.

The sound of a chair dragging across the floor caught Gill's ears, causing him to look across the table. Molly had taken her seat, picking up her napkin and sitting it on her lap. He followed suit, placing his on his own lap, where things seemed to have settled down for the moment. Before he knew it, a flash of white came in and obstructed his view, the sound of a light snicker coming from the left. He pulled the napkin off his face, sending a death glare towards Chase, a snide remark making his way up his throat but cut off as another voice spoke.

"Here Gilly, you like tomatoes, right? Try this."

He looked over towards the farmer who was holding out a glass bowl of diced tomatoes his way. He hesitated for a moment, slowly setting down Chase's discarded napkin and taking the bowl from her, dishing some out to taste.

"You know, I read somewhere that tomatoes are a sex boosting food."

Gill choked, picking up his glass to take a sip before speaking. "Inappropriate. Haven't you anything else to speak of that doesn't involve crudely associating things with one's pri-"

"I hear celery is really good, too. And nuts and oysters."

Gill glanced over at Molly, who was dishing out some food onto her plate, looking nonchalant. His eyes flickered bak over to Chase, who was placing the serving spoon back into the bowl of mashed potatoes, that familiar smirk of his on display, aimed towards the blonde man. Rather than shoot a glare back towards Chase's direction, or even protest the conversation topic, something that seemed to be useless anyway, Gill did the next best thing he could; sulk. He huffed in annoyance, shoulders slumped as the features of his face curved into an expression similar to that of a pouting seven year old child who wasn't getting his way.

He picked up his fork, jabbing a tomato and bringing it to his mouth; it's delightful taste having no effect on his mood, however. After finishing what was on his plate, he found himself being handed a large bowl of pasta, the titian haired woman giving him a smile. With a nod, he took it, dishing some out onto his plate before setting to his left, casting a glare at the chef.

"What is this?" Gill asked, curiously looking at the pasta as he brought a forkful up to his mouth, an unfamiliar type of meat mixed in along with the garlic sauce.

"Pasta and oysters."

Gill blinked, turning to look at the chef who had taken it upon himself to answer for Molly. But he wasn't greeted with that dreadful smirk the chef always seemed to display, but instead, a spoonful of what Gill could only deduce to be mashed potatoes, hitting him on the side of his face. Silence fell for a few short moments, quickly replaced by a light snicker from Chase. However, his snickering was quickly silenced as a growl of anger sounded from Gill. Livid, he wiped the mashed potatoes from his face, trying to find the appropriate words to say.

"What in the name of the goddess has gotten into you? This- childish nonsense has gone too far! I am not going to sit here and allow you to defile my integrity, my dignity, with your- your tomfoolery, you-"

Without a moment's notice, Gill's rant was cut short as he noticed Chase push himself up from his seat. He crossed over towards the blonde, pulling at the back of his chair, dragging Gill about two feet or so away from the table. With a look of confusion evident on his face, he stayed silent as Molly stood up from her own. Gill swallowed, nervously pulling at the collar of his shirt as he watched the farmer bend down to his level, that strange look in her eyes still present as her titian orbs appeared only a few inches from his face.

"You missed a spot, Gilly." She spoke softly, an air of confidence and desire in her voice. He slowly moved, bringing his napkin up to wipe at his face once again. But before he could remove whatever was left of Chase' potato bomb, Gill felt a weight on his lap, his cheeks heating up as he noticed Molly now straddling him.

"No, hold on, I'll get it for you." She pulled his hand back down, grabbing the napkin out of it and tossing it to the floor before leaning in and placing her lips against the side of his neck.

His mouth began to gape as a wave of emotions came over him. Alarms began sounding in his mind, almost every fiber of his being telling him to push her away, to leave the sexual death trap of her house and to run home without turning back. And yet…the alarms that didn't sound, the fibers that actually enjoyed what was going on kept him still, telling him that it was too late to save what little sanity he had left, and rather fight a losing battle, just relax and enjoy the show.

A small groan escaped his lips as he felt her tongue slide against his skin, trying his best to hold back any signs of enjoyment as he continued to battle his own mind of whether to stay or leave.

"Molly…what do you think you're doing?! This is…it is highly inappropriate for a host to be doing this…think of the other guests!" Gill spoke, holding back a gasp as her tongue came around to the front of his neck, a rather ticklish area for the young office administrator. He had slightly hoped that Molly would stop, at least long enough to talk his way out of the uncomfortable situation he had found himself in. However, instead of her airy, soprano voice responding, the smooth, tenor one of the man behind him sounded.

"Other guests?" Gill blinked in surprise as he felt Chase's hot breath against his right ear. "I guess Molly forgot to mention tonight's event has a co-host as well."

He felt a light nipping on his ear lobe, a small shudder running through Gill's body as Chase's lips found themselves on his skin, working his way from his ear down to the side of his neck that had been unattended. His face completely red, partially from anger, Gill began to fidget in his spluttering before bellowing out.

"U-unacceptable! Cease and desist, immediately! I-I will not tolerate these…these degrading acts just so the two of you can live out some sick fantasy!" His voice began to waver at the sudden loss of sensation as his eyes met with Molly's.

"Gilly…come on. Have a little fun." She said, leaning in and planting her lips onto his, the farmer's tongue fighting its way into his mouth, as a low groan escaped deep from Gill's throat. He felt her hands on his chest, daintily unbuttoning each button before she was jolted away from him, Chase pulling her back from behind her. Her legs wrapped around the back of the chair as she looked up, her own lips quickly met by Chase's as he bent over her.

Gill stared wide eyed, unsure of what to do as he watched the two, their faces so close to each other, as if they were attempting to merge them into one. Blinking his eyes, Gill brought his hands up to start fastening his shirt back together, glad that the attention was now off him. Although, he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, a sense of longing for what little amount of their deviancy that had been forced upon him. Hearing a light groan from Molly, his eyes flickered up briefly, returning them back to his shirt before quickly looking up again, realizing he had seen a flash of violet the first time around. Gill watched in slight horror as Chase leaned himself closer, hands gripping his shoulders as the smirk on his face grew wider.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere." The chef smirked as he spoke, the tone of his voice causing Gill to swallow the lump in his throat as he kept his sapphires onto his amethysts.

A flicker of a frown came to his face as he felt Molly slide herself off of him, reappearing a moment later through Chase's legs, her small hands working with the buckle of his belt. Gill blinked rapidly, his gaze switching between the handsy farmer and the chef who seemed to be inching closer towards his face. His eyes widened as Chase's lips met with his. He felt his head push back, one of Chase's hands coming up behind it. He gave him a rough kiss, the ginger hungrily mashing his lips against the blonde's. He pushed his face closer to his with the hand supporting his head, Gill groaning as Chase brought his tongue into play by sticking it in his mouth. His body was slightly rigid as his mind continued to fight itself, the voice of his desires increasing in volume, telling Gill to give in.

And give in he did.

His body relaxed, his thoughts were silenced, and his drive kicked in. His lips began to move, his own tongue pushing itself into Chase's mouth as well, receiving a satisfied groan. He felt the man move, his lips sliding to his jaw as he sucked against his skin. Gill's eyes flickered down to the farmer, blinking in surprise at how she had managed to get his shorts off without even realizing. She looked up at him, a small smirk on her face as her fingers danced over the bulge in his boxer briefs. The dancing of her fingers soon turned into a rubbing motion of her hand, Gill letting out a small, closed mouth groan.

As she continued to rub small, circular motions against him, he felt Chase's lips move along his face, working their way to his neck. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed both sensations, swallowing as he felt Molly's fingers grab at the elastic of his briefs, slowly tugging them down to expose him.

A small shudder ran through his body as he felt her breath on his skin, the titian haired farmer lightly kissing him, working her way from the tip and slowly down to the base. After placing her final kiss, another groan escaped Gill's lips as Molly's tongue came out, sliding along him on her way back to the top before placing her lips around the tip and sucking. Her lips moved slowly up and down, alternating between sucking and and swirling her tongue around him. But in a moments flash, the sensation of her lips disappeared as Chase pulled her off, Gill blinking rapidly as he took in what was happening. A huffing noise came from Molly as she gave the chef a light shove.

"You asshole, I wasn't finished."

"No shit, can't let you have all the fun." He smirked, pushing her back. She rolled her eyes, before wrapping her arms around him, working to get his pants off as well.

Gill sat there and watched as the girl fumbled with the belt buckle, before positioning herself under the chef and taking care of him as well. His eyes widened as another shudder came through his body, now noticing that Chase had taken to finishing what Molly had started. His hand grabbed ahold of him as he took him into his mouth, his tongue swirling along, caressing each inch of his skin, leaving nothing untouched. Gill groaned as Chase continued to please him, the Chef's soft lips sliding against the skin of his manhood. He blinked as he noticed Chase pausing, feeling the resonation of the other man's deep groan as he came to his release. As quickly as he paused, the chef regained his composure, continuing to finish his project at hand. Gill's eyes flicked down to the sudden movement of the farmer, watching as she approached him with a sly smile on her face. She cupped both her hands around his checks, leaning in to place her lips onto his, his tongue entering her mouth and tasting the residue of Chase's salty seed.

Gill groaned into her mouth, feeling his own climax building up. However, he felt the cool air of the room on his wet, exposed manhood, the blonde looking down to see that Chase had stopped.

Molly stepped out of her jean shorts, straddling over Gill as she positioned herself. She leaned her head forward, placing her lips on his as she slowly eased herself onto him. He placed his hands on her hips as she rocked them against him, Gill getting a good grip onto her before getting up, pushing Molly's back against her table as he began to gradually thrust into her. Her hands grabbed at the material of his shirt, her grip tightening as he continued to steadily move himself in and out of her.

Gill felt the warm breath of Chase on his neck again as the chef grabbed onto his hips, penetrating Gill as well. A hissing groan escaped from Gill's clenched teeth, the slight rigidity from Chase entering him now turning to relaxation as the man slid himself completely in. He did his best to keep in time with Gill's thrusts, sounds of pleasure and delight emitting from the three.

His brows furrowed as the chef began to bite at his neck, warranting the man an elbow to the side to get him to ease up on the painful nipping. Molly pulled Gill down to her, hungrily kissing him, her lips moving from his to his jaw, his neck, and anywhere else she had access too. The chef leaned in as well, his lips meeting every possible inch of skin available to him.

Gill's thoughts were a blur; a million things running through his mind. Their lips, their movements, all causing his unexpressed desires to come to light, sending him into pure, indescribable ecstasy.

The three continued, the table which supported them moving back against their forces. With a few more rhythmic thrusts, Chase reached his climax, letting out a soft grunt as his pace began to slow. Within seconds, a small hiss sounded through his gritted teeth, coming to his release. The young farmer on the table arched her back, her hands gripping onto the table cloth as the three finally finished. The scattered sounds of heavy breathing was the only thing heard in the house, the farmer, the office administrator, and the chef gasping for air.

* * *

That small smirk appeared once again on Chase's lips while he sat on the hardwood floor, his legs stretched out while he leaned back on his hands.

"Well, I have to say Molls, that was a fantastic dinner." He said to the girl, looking to her lazily with his smirk still plastered on his face. Molly quirked her brows, smiling at the redhead as she ran a hand through her messy hair.

"Oh? Well, thank you. I think it was pretty damn good if I say so myself." She said with a small giggle, her gaze moving from Chase to Gill in time to see the blonde roll his eyes. He stayed silent for a few moments as he attempted to fix his clothing, buttoning up his shirt and trying to smooth out the wrinkles he had acquired from their 'meal.'

"Well, thank you for dinner Molly." Gill finally spoke as he fixed the collar of his shirt and adjusted the previously discarded tie.

"Leave? You can't leave just yet, Gilly." A small pout was displayed on Molly's face as she stared at the blonde man. Gill sighed, pulling on his vest and gathering up a reason why it was time to leave. However, his train of thought was completely derailed as he felt a presence behind him, the soft tickle of Chase's breath against his ear.

"We still gotta have dessert."

R&R!


End file.
